


Candy

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Halloween, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Halloween is a great night for getting candy, except for when you're a borrower.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Candy

Roman had set his eyes on a certain bowl of candy ever since it had been set out for the holiday. What really should have been the easiest gig of Borrower time- a bowl of edibles that was set out of sight of the living room and they weren’t paying attention to how much was leaving the bowl at any given time- was, instead, the most difficult. The problem was that the humanbeans got up every few minutes to answer the doorbell and give out some of the candy to the humans on the other side. 

He had finally managed to hide under the table the candy was placed on top after a good half an hour of sneaking around not, and now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opening. Only, he had no clue how long the bean would be away from the door. The door bell could ring again literally seconds after he put the bowl down, or it could be a full ten minutes until the next ring. There was no clear action to take except the one where he had to get a piece of candy before the night was over.

He hooked his hook into the edge of the table against the wall and pulled himself up. It would be easier if there was any sort of decorations or items on the table that could keep him hidden, but right now it was just the bowl, so he had to climb onto the table, grab a candy, and start climbing down again, all before the bean would see him. Also, the bowl was now half empty so he’d have to climb over to the lip to get anything out. Really, none of the odds were in his favor; and any smart borrower wouldn’t have considered this attempt. Roman really wanted a piece of candy though. 

The doorbell rang and Roman ducked his head down as the bean walked from the living room to the foyer. He counted the seconds it took for the bean to come in sight of the bowl. Four seconds That was barely enough time to make it to the bowl, let alone get something out and make it back down.

The bean took the bowl and Roman listened to the chorus of high-pitched 'Trick or Treat!'s from outside as he opened the door. The bean handed out a few pieces of the candy before closing the door and set the bowl down again.

Roman waited exactly four seconds before pulling himself up over the edge. He took two large steps to the bowl, then reached over the lip to grab a piece, his fingers just grazing over the paper of the candy bar. Seems his luck sucked.

He lifted himself on the edge and reached down, his fingers barely able to pinch the paper between them. He slowly lowered himself trying not to drop his grip on the candy bar- Then the doorbell rang again. 

He cursed under his breath as he dropped the candy bar and hopped back to the edge. As he swung his legs over the edge and grabbed the string of his hook he looked up to the entryway to see the bean. And the bean saw him.

He nearly slipped off the table completely in shock, barely able to keep a hold on the string. His breath came out in short gasped as he waited for the bean to come over and grab him. The bowl moved. Then the door opened. There were the shouts of small children. The door shut. The bean walked away.

Roman blinked. Not believing it. Had the bean not seen him? He was sure he had. So why didn't-?

He glanced over the edge again and his breath hitched as the brown paper of the chocolate bar was right in front of his hook. He looked over at the entryway again and then at the piece of candy. No one was there to grab him, and he wasn't going to give up free candy. He grabbed the piece and slid down his string.


End file.
